Flying insect traps exist that use insect-attractant light sources and use an immobilization system to trap the insects within the trap. Often, the immobilization system is an adhesive board or glue board, which needs to be replaced periodically. Improvements to existing traps are desirable to improve the ease with which the immobilization means may be installed and changed. In addition, improvements to the structure of the housing of insect traps could decrease the likelihood that dead insects would fall from the trap while the immobilization device is being replaced.